


魔王之手

by bingjiayimai



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai





	魔王之手

庄吾居高临下地俯瞰着woz。

更正一下，他正看着的，是身为救世主侍从的，习惯于身穿白色风衣的woz——统称为白woz的人。年轻的魔王脸上带着笑意，一贯的，仿若人畜无害的子猫的笑容却令白woz的背后一阵阵发冷。他并没有真的经历过逢魔之日，对于逢魔时王的恐惧也不像是时劫者或者geiz月读他们那么恐惧，但是这一瞬间他竟觉得，如果魔王具有实体，那说不定就是此时此刻的，微笑着的常磐庄吾的模样。

“时王，”他努力让自己的态度变得冷静而胜券在握，但是他自己很清楚自己现在就连性命都握在对方的手中，“你把我抓来是为什么？哈，如果是为了让我背叛救世主的话……”

“当然不是了，”庄吾依旧笑着，手却没有从时空驱动器上移开，他也没有看上去那么从容，随时准备着变身，“只不过我已经好几天都没有见到geiz和月读他们了，我也不知道要去什么地方找他们，刚好见到你就把你抓过来了——他们发现了你不见的话一定会来找你的吧？白woz？”

一时间白woz也无法做出有效的回答，他和geiz的联系大多单向，只有在他去寻找geiz的时候两人才会见面，一般而言geiz也不会想到要见他，尤其是在和平的此时，没有another骑士也没有其他敌人的现在。但是此时此刻他只能哑口无言，因为不知道庄吾在明了此事之后会做出什么样的反应。

更何况他现在的境况实在是过分糟糕了一些，他被庄吾按在床上，腰带和书都被丢在一边，年少的魔王抓住他的手腕，还用膝盖压制着他的双腿。偏偏庄吾好像是根本不知道自己在做多么离谱的事情一样，依旧盯着他，双眼明亮到令人不安的地步。

“看来geiz和月读没有这么快来啊……”在几分钟之后庄吾露出了有点遗憾的表情。白woz想说既然这样那你把我放了怎么样，只是在开口之前他听到了庄吾所说的下一句话：“既然这样的话，在他们来之前我们来做怎么样？”

“什——太荒谬了！”白woz惊讶地差点跳起来，但是被轻松预判了他的行动的庄吾很快按了回去。庄吾的脸上带着理所当然的神色，仿佛不知道自己所说的到底能够对人造成多大的冲击一般：“对啊，一直都等着他们就太无聊了嘛，等到他们来了我就把你放掉，这样就没关系了吧？”

想都别想，白woz想这么说，而庄吾又像是预知了他打算说什么一样，轻快地说：“白woz你没有提出反对意见的权力哦，毕竟说起来我们现在的身份还是敌对的嘛。而且只要白woz听话一点，我就不会让你受伤的，所以放心好了。”

白woz露出冷漠的眼神，手腕微微用力打算从庄吾的手中挣脱，可是下一个瞬间庄吾就按下了驱动器的按键，随着表盘的转动和响亮的乐声时王二阶的装甲覆盖在了庄吾的身上。被飞快弹出的部件击中手臂时白woz感觉到了意料之中的疼痛，不愧是时王，他这么想，再次被按在了床上。

在门外传来了脚步声和询问的声音，庄吾的叔公提高声音问庄吾为什么房间里那么吵，庄吾丝毫没有迟疑地回答了：“我在看电视啊，吵到你的话我把声音调小点吧？”他这么说着，手上的动作也没有停下，而是从床头摸了一条围巾紧紧拴住了白woz的手腕，然后解除了变身。庄吾笑着，将食指抵在了白woz的嘴唇上。

要乖乖的，别乱喊哦，从微笑的眼睛里，白woz看到了这样的一句话。

说实在的现在就算给白woz机会他也不会——至少是不敢——发出太大的声音，时王依旧带着腰带，这就证明对方说不定很快能让自己噤声。听到叔公远去的脚步声庄吾满意地拍了拍白woz的脸，依旧笑得眯起眼睛：“真乖。”白woz有些狼狈地不想看他而扭过头去，庄吾并未因为他的不愿配合而生气，只是在他的脖颈侧面轻轻咬了一口。

白woz整个人都颤抖了一下，似乎是因为感觉到他的恐惧和紧张，庄吾忍不住吃吃笑了起来，将脸埋在白woz的肩上。他的手按在白woz风衣的纽扣上，不用多么用力就解开了扣子，然后又顺理成章地拉开了拉链。庄吾的动作轻车熟路，白woz努力让自己不去想这样的一套动作到底是怎么练成的。

年轻的魔王跨坐在救世主的侍从的身上，手按着对方的小腹，庄吾歪着头打量着白woz，用仿佛发现了新大陆的语气说：“白woz你里面穿的是毛衣啊，比黑woz穿得要暖和多了。”一贯的，找不到重点一般的语气，几乎可以称作轻浮了，但是接下来庄吾将白woz的毛衣从底部边缘一点点卷起来。习惯了温暖的白皙的皮肤暴露在冷空气中，白woz的身上起了不少鸡皮疙瘩。

“很冷吗？”庄吾说，把手贴在了白woz的腰上，他的手也很冷，让白woz再次瑟缩了一下，几乎产生了骂人的冲动，“不过马上就会让白woz暖和起来的，所以先忍耐一下吧。”一边说着，他一边将毛衣卷到了白woz的胸口，示意白woz自己咬住毛衣的边缘。

白woz狠狠瞪着庄吾，那已经是他能够露出的最为凶狠的眼神了，只是这样的怒视并未让庄吾感觉到哪怕一丝一毫的退缩。“咬住啊，白woz，这样你也不会发出声音来了，”庄吾这么说着，拿大拇指撬开一点白woz的嘴唇，“而且你也不想和我kiss的，对吧？”

毛衣粗粝的质感磨蹭着白woz的舌尖，他努力张开嘴咬住一大卷的毛衣，少量的毛絮磨蹭着他的喉咙，带来一种想要咳嗽的感觉。庄吾带着寒意的手指揉搓着他的胸口，少年的手指还没有过分粗糙的茧，触感无疑非常柔软。白woz能够感觉到自己的乳尖被捏住了，庄吾用指尖轻轻拉扯着随着他的动作挺立起来的肉粒，时不时用指甲轻轻刮擦着顶端的小孔。白woz的腰忍不住弓起来了少许，从被堵住的口中发出了破碎的呜咽。

“不舒服吗？”庄吾刻意曲解着白woz的表现，露出了仿佛思考一样的表情。接着他的微笑更加扩大了一点，将自己隐藏到了白woz的视线无法触及的地方。白woz的大脑飞速运转想要做好准备，却在下一刻险些松开咬住毛衣的牙齿惊叫出声。他的乳尖被纳入了一个温暖而且湿润的地方，被轻轻咬住一些，然后被翻搅的舌头不断摩挲舔舐着。

年轻的魔王抬起头来，少年的脸上带着红晕，他的嘴唇因为这样简单的摩擦就变红了，吐出的嫣红舌尖上还带着一点水光。“你喜欢这样？”他的声音依旧轻柔缓和到了无害的地步，根本就不像是正在对人施以侵犯的家伙。白woz只能发出呜呜的声音瞪着庄吾，而庄吾的表情变得更加志得意满了一些——你看吧，你喜欢。

白woz的乳尖又被含住了，这回庄吾的动作不像是之前那么得温柔，臼齿摩擦着，接着又是吮吸，在刺痛的同时贯穿灵魂的快感仿佛雷电一般浮现在白woz的脑海。他忍不住更加挺起胸膛，将自己的胸口更加的送到了庄吾的面前，方便了庄吾的动作。在发现了这一点的时候他立刻尝试着想要回收自己的动作，但是庄吾不可能让他这么轻易的逃离，少年的手指抚摸着他的腰线，在麻痒之外存在的感受令他的腰软化下来。

被庄吾不断刺激着的乳头已经完全肿了起来，庄吾松口的时候它就挺立着，带着嫣红透明的光。庄吾对着它吹了口气，白woz的腰就弓了起来，他努力喘息着，唾液将咬住的毛衣完全打湿，还有来不及吞咽的部分顺着嘴角流了下来。庄吾拿手指去擦掉白woz嘴角的唾液，然后全部抹在他的小腹上，风吹过的时候带来一种冰凉的感觉。白woz的身体纤细，但是并不是完全没有肌肉的软弱，庄吾就这样顺着肌肉的线条一点点抚摸着。

白woz的声音变得更加柔软了，仿佛是呜咽一般，只是他很清楚自己不会因为这样的事情哭出来——就算会，庄吾也不会怜悯或者温柔的。

在被好好玩弄过的乳头的另一侧，因为刺激而挺立起来的另一枚乳尖却一直都没有得到它想要的抚慰。在空虚和满足之间被夹击着的白woz的后背磨蹭着床单，又被庄吾压住了肩膀。在白woz看不到的地方庄吾蜷缩起手指，然后弹在了白woz的乳尖，白woz的身体又弹跳了起来，咬住毛衣的嘴忍不住松开，发出了带着一点哭腔的悲鸣声。

好乖好乖，庄吾伸出手去抚摸着白woz的头发，叔公的声音再次从楼下响起，庄吾笑着说因为电视的声音还是太响了一点，然后咬着白woz的耳朵，笑声压抑了一些，却依旧明显：“再发出声音的话叔公就要上来了，白woz一定不想要这个样子被叔公看到的吧？不过geiz和月读都没有过来呢，真可惜啊，我要继续做下去了哦。”

“反正……”白woz用着红红的眼角斜视着庄吾，努力调整着自己混乱的呼吸，“你是一定不会放开我的对吧……”

“猜对了！”根本不顾白woz口中怨愤的语气，庄吾笑嘻嘻地舔舐着他的耳廓，时不时还将白woz的耳朵含在嘴里，带来温暖的湿润，“而且白woz也感觉很舒服吧？声音都变了哦。”温柔而色情的声音像是小小的蚂蚁一样钻进白woz的耳中，将他的呼吸变得更加紊乱。

“你之后打算怎么样，一直捆着我是没法脱衣服的哦。”他这么说，试图通过迂回的行为让庄吾松开自己的双手方便逃离。他处在某种被食肉动物窥视的状态之下，年轻的魔王在他的脖颈上落下一个个轻柔的啃咬和吮吸，说不定留下了痕迹又说不定没有，可是白woz觉得只要魔王想，他的脖子就会被轻而易举地咬断。

不要紧，庄吾说，依旧温暖的呼吸落在白woz的身上，接着冰冷的铁质物品贴近了白woz的身体，那是一把剪刀，白woz不知道自己是不是应该庆幸庄吾掏出的并不是剑。他僵硬着身体感觉到贴着他的皮肤滑动的金属，毛衣被一点点剪开的声音响了起来。“你这样我之后没法回去。”白woz试图做最后的挣扎，而庄吾依旧是无所谓的态度：“没关系啊，我给白woz留下风衣了，快点回去就不会冷了呢。”

他的毛衣被完全剪开了，黑色的毛线像是失去了生命的蚌壳一般打开，完全展露出白皙柔软的内在来。庄吾笑嘻嘻地用手指去玩弄白woz的另一处乳尖，然后又啃又咬的在对方的胸口留下一个个红色或者紫色的印记，将原本就敏感的皮肤变得连气流都无法经受。白woz咬住牙关依旧无法压抑惊喘的声音，时不时还从喉咙深处发出一点点尖锐的泣音。

“不行啊，白woz你的声音太大了啦！”庄吾的脸上真的带了一点不愉快，“这样的话叔公会上来的！”他转头看了看，从枕头上拿起了一块枕巾折叠起来。白woz露出了几乎算得上是惊恐的，不知所措的表情，而庄吾就像是在对家里不听话的小宠物说话一样，拿手指抚摸着白woz的下巴：“乖哦，让我用这个把你的嘴巴塞住吧？”

就连白woz自己都不知道庄吾到底为什么能够给自己带来这样的快感，简直就像是包围了他的潮水一般，要将他缓缓溺死在里面，但是他很清楚面前的人有着不达目的誓不罢休的性格，如果自己不顺从对方的要求，那么对方会施以什么样的手段也是无法想象的。他微微张开了嘴示意自己的屈服，而庄吾小心翼翼将枕巾横着硌在白woz的口中，然后在他的脑后打了一个活结。

做完一切之后庄吾满意地笑了起来，他的表现就像是完全不知道自己现在到底做了多么过分的事情一样——白woz觉得他根本不会在意这些。庄吾轻轻咬着白woz的喉结，他的动作依旧是轻柔的，仿佛是小猫一样，毛茸茸的头发在白woz的眼下不断摇晃着。他用着柔软湿润的舌尖在血管所在的地方不断打圈，感受着生命跳动的感觉。

接着庄吾的亲吻一点点向下移动了，他咬啮过白woz的锁骨，细碎的用犬齿留下痕迹，手则隔着裤裆按在了白woz的双腿之间揉搓着。涌入的快感堆砌起来，白woz能够感觉到性器被束缚的感受，那确实令他有些不快了，可是在想到这是时王带来的感受之时他又不敢完全放松自己。被堵住的口中溢出轻微的声音，他知道自己现在的表情一定非常糟糕。

“白woz很漂亮呢，”然而庄吾说话了，彼时年轻的魔王将自己的脸贴在救世主的侍从的小腹上认真留下一个个烙印一般的痕迹，“不过白woz之前没有和别人做过吗？你好像很害怕的样子——不用怕哦，之后会很舒服的。”这么说着，他将舌尖钻进了白woz的肚脐，没有异味，不愧是woz呢，庄吾想，不管是哪里都是干干净净的。

仿佛隔着肚子被揉弄内脏的异样感让白woz的呼吸粗重了起来，他皱起眉头不断摇头，庄吾仿佛惩罚一般在白woz的小腹上咬了一口，然后拿鼻尖去顶白woz裤裆凸起的部分。不管是黑的还是白的woz一直都被包裹在长裤当中，被风衣遮挡的双腿纤细修长，就像是森林中矫健的鹿一般，庄吾比任何人都要清楚这一点。

他看着白woz的表情，平时与黑woz完全一致又截然不同的脸上露出了快要融化一般的表情，就像是因为快感而不知所措，正在堕落边缘的小动物一样。他又伸出手指去摩挲着白woz的眼角，平时见到的时候总是满脸骄傲的人眼角已经带上了眼泪，仿佛下一刻就要哭出来一样，不过肯定会哭出来的吧，因为不管哪个woz都是对快乐没办法的类型呢。他这么想着，低下头去亲了亲白woz的眼角。

时王，你到底有什么目的，再想问这句话，白woz也什么都说不出来了，他可以确信如果现在时王解开塞住了他的嘴巴的布条，他能发出的也只有可怜的呜咽和喘息。某一瞬间他竟然开始感激起时王的作为了，因为这样才令他不至于太过丢脸。庄吾的手指顺着他的裤腰摸下去，柔软的手掌很快握住了他已经挺立起来的性器，在被庄吾抓住的同时被束缚着的性器可怜兮兮地颤抖了起来，将第一波精液吐在了庄吾的掌心。

“唔啊，白woz居然这么快就射出来了啊，”庄吾抽出了手，粘稠的乳白色液体黏在他的手指上，被他的动作拉扯出丝线，“不过这么浓，白woz没有自己做过吗？”他的动作淫秽而单纯，仿佛不知道自己在做什么，但是他明显对一切都非常清楚。

白woz用着混杂了情欲和愤怒的眼神看着庄吾，庄吾歪着头看回去，接着他看着自己的手，露出了好奇的神色。就像是第一次见到雪花的小猫一样，他伸出舌头舔了一下，又因为不合口味的味道皱起眉头来，同样是单纯的色情，令人难以将这样的少年与魔王联系起来。他对着白woz不好意思地笑了笑，将手按在白woz的小腹上：“那，要继续了哦。”

白woz的意见并不重要，他甚至不能发表自己的意见。庄吾很快解开了他的皮带将长裤扯了下来，少年将拉扯下来的裤子丢在房间角落的椅背上，然后干脆地剪开了白woz的内裤。迎着白woz的眼神，他晃悠了两下剪刀之后将其丢在了房间的角落里。“因为脱下来很麻烦嘛。”他说，丝毫没有自己会给人带来麻烦的感觉。

“不过白woz的身体也很漂亮呢！”带着不含情欲的赞美之情，庄吾抚摸着白woz的双腿，长期被遮掩住的地方比起其他的地方更加白皙。他抓住白woz的脚踝，咬在对方的小腿上，同样留下了一个个的牙印。被完全暴露在时王面前的羞耻感和对于之后将要发生的事情的不确定感包围了白woz，他的另一条腿完全不知道应该摆在什么地方，只能在床单上漫无目的地移动着。

庄吾很快就不满足于对于白woz小腿的玩弄了，他已经在白woz的皮肤上留下了数不清的痕迹，于是他转而亲吻着对方的大腿内侧。柔软而敏感的肉被吮吸着，白woz颤抖着，不断发出带着情欲的鼻音，就像是被快感逼上梁山一般，下一刻就会哭出来。他的性器又坚硬了起来，即使并没有得到触碰也可怜兮兮地吐着透明的粘液，很快打湿了柔软的头部。庄吾在白woz的大腿内部咬了一口，然后伸出手指去抵在白woz的马眼上，轻轻揉搓着。

“白woz还是很精神的样子呢，果然是非常舒服吧？”他的声音愉快，呼吸的温度落在白woz的性器上，让颤抖的肉柱又流出更多的前液。庄吾熟练地拿拇指不断摩擦着性器的头部，其他的四根手指则不断拢住挤压又放松，白woz的腰扭动着，就像是沙漠里蜿蜒的蛇一样，呻吟的声音也变得更加甜美破碎，他的脸上带着恍惚的快乐神情。

再次射精的时候白woz的腰骤然挺起，然后仿佛失去生命一般软化下去，他几乎陷进庄吾的床里了。他哭了出来，眼角不断流淌着泪水，就连他自己都不知道自己为什么会哭，或许是因为实在太舒服了吧，他从来都没有感受过这样的快感，简直到了屈辱的地步。

“结束了吗？”他用着这样的眼神看着庄吾，寄希望于魔王放过自己，但是庄吾却露出了惊讶的神色。他用沾着精液的手抚摸着白woz的大腿里侧，将耻毛弄得乱七八糟的之后才开口：“还没有哦，白woz，根本还没有开始呢。”

什么，怎么会！白woz试图抬起身来逃跑，又被庄吾轻而易举地按了下去。“千万不要乱跑跑。”庄吾说，柔软的声音却的确是一个警告。他从床头柜里拿出了什么东西，看上去像是一个装满了透明珠子的小瓶子，然后从里面倒出了几颗来。

白woz对这东西的用法并不清楚，庄吾没有向他解释的意图，可是很快白woz就知道它的用法了。庄吾将小小的，仿佛是胶体的珠子按在了他的后方，从未想过会有异物进入的肛口并未抗拒这样小巧的东西的进入，他的身体驯顺地吞下了不到指尖大小的珠子。庄吾又露出了满意的，愉快的表情，将另一颗珠子塞进了白woz的身体。

大约是加入了第七颗左右的时候，白woz才感觉到了肠道反应过来的，鼓胀的感觉，他想要庄吾停下，却只能发出呜呜的声音。庄吾的表情温柔，动作却简直可以用残忍来形容，他又在白woz的身体里塞进了更多的胶体颗粒，几乎到了白woz以为自己的肚子会被魔王弄破的地步——但是事实上并没有放进多少，这是庄吾露出疑惑的表情之后说的话。

接着插进去的是庄吾的手指，少年纤细的手指在白woz的身体里翻搅着，胶体的珠子也随着他的动作不断碰撞着。白woz悲鸣的声音被堵在布条的后面，他想要逃跑却无法逃离，在饱胀的痛苦之外不断充斥着身体的是怪异的快感，那些珠子似乎在他的身体里慢慢融化了，他可以听到明晰的水声，也可以感觉到顺着魔王的手指有着什么东西流出来。

因为这个，白woz感觉到了类似于失禁的耻辱感。

庄吾反倒是带着一种“我知道白woz不会这么容易坏掉”的表情，很快插入了第二根手指。白woz不知为何感觉到自己的身体内部正在被摸索，庄吾的手指不断按压着他的肠壁，被挤压内脏的感觉并不快乐，他不知道庄吾这么做到底是为了什么——可是他马上就知道了。被庄吾按到了不知什么部位的时候仿若电击的快感一瞬间贯穿了白woz的脊椎，他的大脑一片空白，眼前的一切都在瞬间消失了。

他听到庄吾的声音在半空中响起，什么“我就知道，因为woz是一个人，所以敏感点也是一样的”之类的话语，他无法理解，只知道庄吾意图不明的动作全都换成了同样的行为。两根手指不断按压着，侵犯着能够给白woz带来错乱快感的地方，时不时还旋转着揉搓，白woz的双腿不断在床上踢蹬着，简直要把庄吾的床单都给扯开了。

不行，不行，不行，这样实在太超过了。

因为过度累积的快感，白woz呜咽着，他的眼泪不断流出来，处在不应期的性器还在继续流淌着透明的前液。他觉得自己说不定已经要疯了，可是庄吾并没有放过他的打算，而是插入了第三根手指，在给白woz带来肛口胀痛的同时一起刺激着白woz的前列腺。即使是布条都无法挡住白woz仿佛尖叫一般的声音，他的双眼泛白，因为过分的快感陷入了混乱当中——难道逢魔时王想要这么杀了我吗？一瞬间他这么想。

融化的胶体在他的肚子里不断碰撞着，和肠道自己的润滑混杂在一起，水声越来越响，几乎充斥了整个房间。从白woz的性器里射出了大量透明的液体，少许甚至落在了庄吾的脸上，庄吾倒是没有介意的样子，而是继续不断刺激着白woz的敏感点。“白woz还是这样更可爱一点嘛。”他小声嘀咕着，看着对方在快感当中仿佛要死掉一样的表情。

随着庄吾不断挤压着前列腺的动作，白woz的性器可怜兮兮地吐着粘液，而救世主的侍从在最后的快感当中完全昏迷了过去。他的双腿依旧抽搐着，将身下的床单和自己的风衣打湿了一大片。

庄吾拿着白woz的风衣擦了擦手后将对方的身体调整为跪趴的姿势，他解开了白woz的手，看着被摩擦出来的红色痕迹不好意思地笑了笑，然后起身从屋子角落里翻出一卷胶带。他把白woz风衣和残留的毛衣脱下来之后将他的手放在背后交叠着，才拿胶带将两边的小臂束缚起来。接着他静静等待着白woz的苏醒，顺便小口小口咬在白woz的后背上，把因为摩擦有些泛红的皮肤啃咬得布满斑点。

白woz在哭泣当中苏醒了过来，他首先发现的是自己不同寻常的姿势。接着庄吾欢快的声音响起——少年甜蜜柔软的声音对他来说简直就像是恶鬼的呼声了：“太好了，白woz你终于醒了，我还以为是我玩得太过分了呢！总之你醒了就好了！现在轮到我了哦。”

为什么不能放过我——白woz这么想着，感觉到自己的腰被抓住了。在恐惧着相似快感的同时他又在担忧着之后会不会有什么自己从未经历过的事情要继续给自己带来恐惧，接着他就知道要发生什么了。比起手指更加粗大的东西一下子插入了他的身体里，挤压着那些还没有完全融化的胶体颗粒，他明白那是什么，那是庄吾，是魔王的性器。

和被手指玩弄的感觉完全不一样，他一下子被滑到了床头，几乎撞在床板上的时候脑子里还有这样的想法，但是接着他就连这样的想法都无法升起了。庄吾根本不给他适应的时间就开始动作了起来，白woz只能被卷入漩涡当中。他的敏感点不断被庄吾冲撞着，每一下都顶到了前列腺之后才更向内去，直到顶在乙状结肠所在的地方。

他咬紧了布条，仿佛那才是他唯一的依靠一样，他觉得自己肯定会死的，他的性器疲惫地挺立起来，依旧不断向下滴落着透明的液体。白woz想要求饶，可是庄吾并没有给他任何的机会，他觉得自己的大脑已经完全坏掉了，除去快感之外感觉不到任何的东西。但是说不定，说不定就这么坏掉也是很好的事情，毕竟这样就不用去考虑别的东西了。

庄吾的手掌轻轻拍在了白woz的屁股上，柔软的肉颤抖起来，他能够感觉到白woz下意识收紧了后穴，柔软的内壁就像是受惊的，谄媚的小嘴一般吮吸着他的性器。就连这样的反应都和黑woz完全一样呢，他这么想着，愉快地抚摸着白woz的臀瓣，接着给予更多的拍打。白woz发出吃痛的声音，哽咽着快要窒息，但是身体诚实地反应着对于痛苦和其中快感的渴求。

那的确是刺痛的，但是在痛楚过后是更多的，反馈的快感，白woz知道其中的理论但是却无法进行思考，他只能哽咽着，就像是小动物一样把脸埋在庄吾的枕头里。被触及的地方带着火辣的愉悦，庄吾冰凉的手指带来的却是缓解一般的感觉。他觉得自己被撑开了，肠壁贴合着魔王的性器仿佛生来就是为了做这种事情一样。

白woz的身体颤抖着，凸起的肩胛骨就像是振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，但是庄吾的动作就像是要将他钉在标本盒上一样。他又射了一次，这一次流出来的精液变得稀薄了不少，随着庄吾侵犯到他敏感点的动作被一点点挤压出来。他被快感弄得快要又昏过去了，但是在下一刻却被庄吾顶得醒了过来。

庄吾亲吻着白woz的后背，时不时还咬上几口，原本白皙的背部现在也全都是斑斑点点的牙印和吻痕，一块干净的地方都没有了。真可怜啊，庄吾带着事不关己地嘀咕了一声，然后继续摆动着自己的腰，白woz瘫软在床上，如果不是被庄吾抓住腰的话他说不定会马上倒下去，他的胸口在和床单的摩擦之中已经肿了起来，依旧带着刺痛。

要坏掉了吧？肯定要坏掉了吧？

白woz就连顺从摆动自己的腰的动作都无法达成了，他的声音变得有气无力，带着一种仿若垂死的悲鸣。庄吾抚摸着他的后颈，就像是在摸自己养着的宠物一样：“白woz这样也很可爱哦，就像是小狗一样呢！”毫无侮辱的态度说着侮辱的言辞，这大概也是魔王的本性吧，一瞬间这样的想法闪烁了一下，又在白woz的脑海中完全熄灭了。

直到不应期过去为止，白woz一直处在恍惚当中，如果这时有人看到他的正面就会发现他的眼睛已经完全空洞了，就像是彻底损坏的漂亮的娃娃一样。他的头发被汗水黏在自己的额头上和身上散乱着，完全失去了往日的从容。庄吾将他的脸转过来，亲吻着他的嘴角，白woz对着庄吾的眼睛露出了一点点仿佛乞求的神色。

“还不行哦，白woz，”年轻的魔王笑着，“因为我还没有射嘛！白woz很舒服了，现在应该轮到了我对吧？”他解开了堵住白woz双唇的布条，然后亲吻了上去。庄吾吮吸着白woz柔软无力的舌头，还轻轻咬上两口，白woz只能被动迎合着，吞咽着庄吾的唾液。他觉得自己说不定又要射了，但是不对，他已经什么都射不出来了。

“不行……了……”用着疲惫的，呜咽的声音，白woz轻声说着，在亲吻的间隙。庄吾拿鼻尖蹭了蹭白woz的鼻尖，语气依旧轻松：“不会的啊，马上就好了哦，白woz。”

做不到的，白woz哭得更加凄惨了，庄吾记得黑woz也没有这么哭过，虽然woz是很容易在床上因为快感哭出来的类型——这样才会让他忍不住想要欺负一把。他觉得说不定自己真的做得太过头了，不过既然都到了这一步总不能半途而废，于是庄吾继续不断侵犯着白woz的身体，依旧是每一下都到达敏感点的动作，润滑剂几乎被全部挤出来，顺着白woz的双腿不断流淌着。

“不行，不行了……”白woz悲鸣着，这样的声音甚至不比被雨水打湿的小猫的叫声更大，他觉得自己已经什么都射不出来了，但是他还是想要射精。接着什么东西冲刷着他的尿道，给他带来极大的快感的同时令他再次昏厥了过去。在完全昏迷的前一刻他感觉到什么液体进入了他的身体，明明并不炽热，却给了他快要烫伤的错觉。

在不知多久的恍惚之后他才苏醒过来，他想要起身但是几乎连一根手指头都动不了。庄吾坐在一边，衣服整整齐齐，手里还抱着一个杯子小口小口喝着热牛奶，看到白woz苏醒之后用着高兴的语气说：“太好了，白woz，你终于醒来了啊！”

“我……”白woz不知道该说什么，他嘶哑的声音昭示着之前发生的一切。他现在甚至不敢去看庄吾，因为看到庄吾就会让他忍不住想到之前发生的一切。庄吾很明显没有带他去清洗，他的后穴还是一片粘腻的，而且，白woz很清楚，自己在昏迷之前失禁了。这是耻辱，但是和之前遭受的一切甚至不能算什么了。

“那，这个床单你拿去帮我洗掉怎么样啊！”偏偏魔王还是理直气壮的样子，“毕竟是被你弄脏的嘛。”白woz看了他一眼，一言不发地披上了风衣穿上了裤子，被弄破的毛衣已经不能再用了，内裤也是一样，他知道自己的样子肯定很狼狈，但是他也不可能问魔王要求什么帮助。肿起的乳尖被磨蹭的时候带来一阵阵刺痛的快感，被打肿的臀瓣也是一样，白woz踉跄着拿弄脏的床单把东西一卷全部包裹起来，准备丢到垃圾桶里。

随着他的行动，润滑液和精液从后穴里流淌出来，白woz知道自己的裤子也被打湿了，他只能期盼没有人看到自己狼狈的样子。他现在一定像极了失格者，幸好他有掩人耳目的能力，他看了一眼庄吾，仿佛逃跑一样走开了。

这真是最糟糕的一天，白woz这么想。


End file.
